convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carth Onasi
Carth Onasi is a character from the extended universe of Star Wars. He made his debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Carth is a character from Star Wars, particularly a major character from the video game Knights of the Old Republic, which would have taken place approximately four thousand years before the events of the films. In the game, he is a major supporting character, specifically the first notable party member to join the protagonist, Revan, on his journey. A soldier of the Republic who had seen loss and death through and through, he had gained a reputation for his services to the Republic. Pre-Convergence Though it is never outright stated, bits and pieces of Carth's past are hinted at through brief monologues and passing thoughts that imply that this incarnation of Carth Onasi is from the same world as the Revan that had appeared in past events, such as Fusion and The Ultimate Game. Thus, as that incarnation of Revan had followed the dark side, it can be assumed that he had betrayed Carth, the others who had accompanied him on his journey during the events of Knights of the Old Republic, and the Galactic Republic itself. The event had ever since left him colder and more bitter than he ever was, more cynical about people and the universe. An unknown amount of time after this betrayal, Carth had become a member of the multiversal United Nations, where he became a seasoned member. Sometime in between Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo and The War of the Universe, he had become acquainted with Akane Tsunemori and Asriel Dreemurr, new recruits for the UN. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Throughout the event, Carth, alongside Akane and Asriel, aided the participants throughout the Murder Game, scanning whoever would be voted as the Traitor by the participants in order to determine if the popular vote was correct. After the last participants to be voted would arrive at the base, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson, the UN would initiate a rescue mission to retrieve those who had been "murdered" over the course of the event, such as Esper Add, Mastermind Add, Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa, Roy Harper, and Tali'Zorah, taking the brothers with them, as the murdered had in actuality been transported to the Omega-4 Relay, which also happened to be the base of operations of Kenjiro Yamadera, who had betrayed the UN for Elliot, where they would arrest the former Secretary-General, before beaming themselves to the sight of the climactic battle against the mastermind himself. In the aftermath of the event, after the defeat of Elliot, Carth, among other members of the UN, would be present when Robin Aquilus would be promoted to the rank of the new Secretary-General. After the events of The War of the Universe, Carth continued his duties as an officer of the UN. The Heavy Saga Second Chapter - What Makes A Good Man? Carth makes a brief appearance within the chapter, seen handing Akane Tsunemori a folder of papers and requesting that they all be copied, before transferred straight to Ritsuko Akagi. As he returns to his post, Akane muses to herself for a while about Carth's circumstances and his true nature, wondering to herself if he was truly what one could call a "good man." Epilogue(s) Welcome to the Falls Though he wasn't involved with the actual event, he made an appearance within the aftermath, attempting to get acquainted with Molly, a Progenitor who had joined the multiversal United Nations after the events of The War of the Universe. However, before long, he would be pulled away to attend to some matters by his superior, Ritsuko Akagi, leaving Molly by herself. Only a matter of seconds later, Molly would be shot and killed by SPECTRE, one of the agents of the Umbrella Remnants. The event can be found here. Tomorrow Never Lies This information will be added with further progress inti the event. Character Relationships * Revan - A character from Star Wars who debuted in Fusion. The two of them were once close allies together when Revan's memory loss led him to believe that he was a member of the Republic, though they would become bitter enemies when Revan would regain his memories and reclaim his former title as the Dark Lord of the Sith, betraying Carth and others who had journeyed with them along the way. Carth, unable to forgive himself for once again losing many allies, had since vowed to hunt down and defeat Revan for good, allying with the United Nations in the process. * Akane Tsunemori - The protagonist of Psycho-Pass who made her debut in Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. The two of them closely worked together during the Fall of Elliot, along with Asriel Dreemurr. It can be shown through their banter together that they share a fairly close working relationship, though Akane seems to think of Carth as eccentric and something of a loose cannon at times. Trivia * He shares the same voice actor as Kaidan Alenko, another NPC from The War of the Universe, as they were both voiced by Raphael Sbarge. Category:The War of the Universe Category:Characters Category:United Nations Category:NPCs Category:Star Wars characters Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Tomorrow Never Lies Category:Pending pages